Lσνє αт тнє fιяѕт ςσffєє?
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Cuando se peleó con su mejor amiga, nunca creyó que terminaría bajándose del auto de ésta. Tampoco creyó que ella la dejaría a su merced estando tan lejos de todo lo que conocía.::...::AU::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Ever After High me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y~ blah, blah, blah...**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sencillamente... quería escribir sobre algo y, después de comenzar varias cosas de diferentes fandoms, terminé continuando esto que... apenas iba unas 300 palabras cuando lo abrí u.o.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Intento de humor/romance; AU humano (se supone que moderno xD) & ligero OoC por la misma razón.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **L**_ _ove_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **t**_ _he_ _ **f**_ _irst…_ _ **c**_ _offee_ _ **?**_

* * *

 **A** brazándose a sí misma, entró al pequeño café. Cuando salió de su casa lo menos que se esperó fue que el frío —ese mismo le que permitió lucir el precioso y delicado abrigo que iba con su figura y hasta acentuaba su pequeña cintura gracias al cinturón de hebilla dorada— le jugara en contra.

Tiritó un poco y empujó la puerta de vidrio tras de sí, sintiendo la pequeña y helada brisa colándose por la puerta antes de poder cerrarla por completo. Aliviada de momento, se permitió recargarse contra ella unos momentos; su mente necesitaba procesar que era lo que había ocurrido antes de percatarse a donde había ido a parar.

Suspiró.

Cuando se peleó con su mejor amiga, nunca creyó que terminaría bajándose del auto de ésta. Tampoco creyó que ella la dejaría a su merced estando tan lejos de todo lo que conocía.

«¡Bien! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien! — ¿Eso es lo que había gritado a los cuatro vientos, varada en medio de una calle en la que jamás había estado? Absolutamente sí—. ¡Yo estoy bien!»

Sus labios se fruncieron levemente mientras sus lívidas mejillas enrojecieron al recordar la pequeña escena que había montado antes de ponerse a caminar en busca de un poco de orientación. Para empeorar el panorama, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido bajar su bolso blanco con ella, por lo que pagar para regresar a casa o llamar a alguien para que fuese a recogerla era una tarea imposible de lograr.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opción fue que empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo guiándose por intuición; de ese modo terminó en aquel modesto café, en donde unas pocas personas parecían disfrutar su tiempo _o evitar la tormenta que se avecinaba afuera_.

«Buena idea, Apple. Podrías haber discutido con Raven cualquier día, pero tenías que elegir el día en que ella está del mismo humor que una madrastra malvada. _Realmente perfecto._ »

Trató de no quejarse más. Sabía que no estaba ganando nada más que posibles arrugas en su entrecejo. Además, _viéndole el lado positivo… había llegado a buen lugar, ¿no?_

Con sus ojos demostrando inocente curiosidad, se dedicó a observar la poca gente del café.

Por más de que se esforzó, no reconocía a nadie.

«Aunque todos se ven… amigables», no pudo evitar pensar mientras su grisácea vista vagaba por todo el sitio.

Pasó sus dedos por entre su sedoso y ondeado cabello, esperando que alguien se le acercase para invitarle algo (tal y como solía pasar en la Academia a donde ella y Raven acudían). Sin embargo, esperó y esperó, y nada pasó. Al parecer, nadie había notado su presencia tampoco.

¿Cómo debía tomar eso? Ella, Apple White, ¿ _ignorada en una simple cafetería?_ Definitivamente no. Su orgullo _noble_ no la dejaría aceptar eso.

Caminando con la frente en alto, se dirigió hasta una de las sillas libres. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó ambas manos, entrelazadas, sobre la rodilla superior. Estaba segura de que, aún sin tener dinero, al menos podría comprar un pequeño café y… dejarlo en la cuenta de su familia.

—Disculpa —trató de llamar a una de las encargadas. Ya que una morocha se encontraba ocupada en el mostrador, una mesera de cabello corto y bicolor se aproximó hasta ella—. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de café descafeinado?

— ¿Sólo eso? —Se aseguró la chica, sonriente cuando Apple respondió con un pequeño asentimiento—. Un café descafeinado a la orden.

Complacida, la rubia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de volver su vista hacia la mesa próxima sólo por curiosidad —después de doblar una servilleta y dejarla sobre la mesa; ahí es donde depositaría su taza—. Aunque los chicos que la ocupaban estaban hablando de rankings deportivos, lo que realmente había llamado su atención había sido una de las voces del par.

Un rápido sonrojo cubrió de nuevo sus mejillas, por lo que se vio obligada a volver la vista hacia la puerta mientras se cubría con disimulo parte del rostro por si alguno de esos chicos la había notado (es decir: _¿Cómo no notar a una chica como ella?_ Por favor: era Apple White _, ¡Apple White!_ Tendrían que tener peor vista que la de un murciélago). No obstante, tan tensa se encontraba que, cuando la mesera —Poppy, si no había leído el cartel de su identificación— se acercó para avisarle y alcanzarle el café, el respingo que dio Apple provocó que la taza se volcara sobre sí misma.

De prisa, se levantó con total alarma, procurando darle la espalda al chico castaño que usaba lentes y al apuesto rubio que le acompañaba. Parpadeaba, respiraba hondo y exhalaba casi exageradamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse por lo recién ocurrido.

—Yo… lo siento; no sé cómo ocurrió —se disculpaba Poppy con ambas manos tapando sus labios, en parte por ser su primer reacción y en parte para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que no podía reprimir tanto como la risa que quería escapar—. Te traeré algo para que te limpies, ¿entendido?

De forma puramente mecánica, Apple volvió a asentir.

—Date prisa —pidió, forzando su paciencia casi al límite.

Sin decir nada más, Poppy marchó de prisa por unas toallas. Sin embargo, antes de que la de ojos grises pudiese sentarse, la chica regresó de nuevo.

—Si quieres, puede darme tu abrigo para limpiarlo —sugirió con algo de pena por haber olvidado ese detalle antes—. Créeme; sé lo difícil que es limpiar esas manchas cuando ya están secas.

Aunque la idea no le gustó ni un poco, Apple dejó el recelo de lado cuando Poppy extendió las manos, esperándola de forma apacible.

—Sólo… Trátalo con cuidado —dijo, deshaciéndose de la prenda para quedar sólo en un detallado vestido rojo con bordado blanco y dorado, totalmente a juego con sus pendientes y con las botas de caña y tacón alto que había elegido para ese día—. Es bastante delicado.

—Lo tendré pronto cuanto antes, no te preocupes. —Por el tono tranquilo y seguro de ella, a Apple no le quedó más opción que resignarse y confiar en que había decidido bien—. Por cierto; el café corre por cuenta de la casa, cuando quieras tomarlo, sólo tienes que pedirlo —avisó antes de irse, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a una muchacha de coletas rosadas y lentes circulares que atendía las mesas del fondo.

«Y lo único que consigo en este fatídico día es un café gratis… después de hacer el ridículo dos veces —pensó al apenas torcer sus rojos labios, golpeteando la mesa con algo de impaciencia—. ¿Qué más me puede pasar?»

—Hey, disculpa…

Casi por inercia, se volvió inmediatamente hacia la mesa en donde provenía aquella profunda voz. Volvió a quedar tan absorta en los ojos azules de aquel rubio que ignoró cuando el chico de lentes dijo algo sobre «una mala idea» y otra cosa más sobre una tal «Lizzie» y otra «Cerise».

— ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —Si no hubiera estado tan segura de que su rostro se le hacía demasiado familiar, Apple jamás habría sido tan atrevida con un completo extraño.

Notó que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a aquel rubio, que compartió una mirada con aquel castaño al alzar ambas cejas. Por ese segundo, se arrepintió de haberse apurado tanto al hablar.

—De haber sido así, estoy seguro de que recordaría un rostro tan angelical como el tuyo —contestó con galantería y, por ese momento en que sus palabras le calmaron tanto como le gustaron, Apple lo vio como una especie de príncipe al cual sólo le hacía falta la corona sobre su cabeza. De haber estado Raven con ella, posiblemente la habría regañado antes de reírse un poco—. Daring Charming, un placer.

—Dexter Charming por aquí —se presentó el de lentes; cuando su hermano le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, él sólo saludó con un vago gesto de su mano.

—Encantada de conocerlos, chicos —volvió a sonreír de tal forma que ya no había rastro alguno del problema con su abrigo—. Soy Apple White y…terminé aquí por culpa de mi mejor amiga —agregó casi en un discreto susurro cuando se inclinó hacia ellos.

— ¿Y eso es muy malo? —preguntó Dexter; según juzgó la rubia, el chico no entendía el problema del asunto.

—Me dejó en mitad de la ciudad y tuve que caminar hasta aquí, sola —puntualizó ella, llevando una mano a su frente al empezar a dramatizar—. ¿Saben lo peligroso que es para una chica caminar sola por la ciudad y en medio de una tormenta?

—Suena bastante grave —apoyó inmediatamente Daring, aunque no parecía tener idea de que hablaba Apple.

— ¡Y lo es! —exclamó al señalarle, mostrándose afectada, mas pronto dejó escapar un largo suspiro melancólico cuando dejó caer ambos hombros—. ¿Alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de prestarme su celular para llamarla? Temo que dejé el mío en su auto, junto a mis demás pertenencias.

Como había planeado, uno de los dos Charming (Dexter, casi por orden de su hermano) le había cedido un móvil para discarle a Raven.

—Iré al tocador para hablar con ella. Regresaré lo más pronto que me sea posible —avisó con una radiante sonrisa mientras señalaba la puerta. Cuando ambos asintieron vagamente, se encaminó hasta donde creyó que se encontraban las puertas que daban a los baños—. Vamos, Raven… Soy yo, tu querida amiga Apple; responde —susurraba aún antes de apretar la tecla para llamar.

Después de estar así por más segundos de los que habría querido (por más de hacerlos pasables al mirarse en el gran espejo de los baños), al fin el tono de espera había dado paso a la voz de la chica.

— _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

— ¡Raven! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que contestaras!

— _¿Apple? ¿En verdad eres tú, Apple?_

—La misma, pero escucha…

— _No, tú escucha… Mira, sé que estuve mal y lamento haberte dejado en medio sola en un día así y en medio de la ciudad…_

—Eso ya no importa, Raven; necesito que vengas y…

— _¡Sin siquiera tu bolso o…! Espera. ¿Acaso dijiste que no te importa?_ —Después de ese pequeño silencio, una pequeña risilla se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga?_

—Sigue estando aquí, sólo que acaba de conocer a su príncipe azul y…

— _¿Príncipe azul? ¿Hablas en serio, Apple?_ —preguntó entre incrédula y recelosa— _. Pensé que ya habías dejado eso atrás; ya no tenemos siete años…_

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Es toda una locura! —soltó, totalmente soñadora e ignorando de forma olímpica el último comentario—. No es como los chicos que me siguen en la Academia, es diferente y… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero te juro que es como si lo conociera de antes; ¡definitivamente estamos destinados el uno para el otro!

— _¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?_

Ante el tono casi maternal de Raven, Apple se mordió el labio, culposa, mientras pensaba qué responder. Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado con la situación y que su amiga se lo reprocharía; no obstante, mentir no era parte de su política.

—Unos… ¿cinco minutos? —admitió al mismo tiempo que sonrió, apenada.

Sintió como, claramente, Raven suspiró con pesadez.

— _¿Y cómo se llama?_

—Daring, Daring Charming —contestó, y por unos segundos se imaginó como sonaría su nombre más el apellido Charming—; y tiene un hermano que podría gustarte —se arriesgó a añadir por pura complicidad.

— _¿Él está con ustedes ahora mismo?_

 _¡Bingo! ¡Raven había caído!_

—Yo estoy en el tocador, pero Dexter está esperando en su mesa junto con Daring. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme al café? ¡Podrías conocer a ambos de una vez!

— _Sabes que no estoy interesada…_

— ¡Raven, por favor! —chilló suplicante, aferrando ambas manos al móvil del Charming de lentes y pegando su mejilla a la pantalla táctil de éste.

De nuevo, tras unos segundos de silencio, la chica de ojos violetas decidió contestar:

— _Sólo iré para compensar lo de hoy, ¿entendido?_

— ¡Eres la mejor! —sonrió, asintiendo reiteradamente por culpa de la alegría de haberse salido con la suya—. ¡De inmediato te paso la dirección del café para que vengas!

Y dicho y hecho, Apple cortó la llamada para dirigirse de vuelta hacia la mesa en donde los dos chicos se habían puesto a hablar mientras la chica de coletas rosas dejaba sobre la mesa un par de lattes.

— ¿Todo en orden, muñeca? —Dejándose caer sobre su asiento, Daring le dio un sorbo a la bebida después de saludarla de regreso.

—Todo en orden —aclaró ella, sonriente al tomar lugar—. Mi amiga Raven dijo que estaba cerca y ya viene en camino hacia aquí, ¡hasta conocía este lugar! ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Es un lugar bastante popular después de todo —sonrío Dexter cuando Apple le devolvió el celular.

—Gracias, Dex —le devolvió la sonrisa, risueña, aunque cuando señaló el móvil, le guiñó el ojo, más divertida que coqueta—. Agregué su número a la lista de tus contactos... Espero que no te moleste.

Sin saber cómo tomárselo, el Charming parpadeó antes de asentir torpemente.

—No hay problema, Apple…

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso! —La rubia se abanicó teatralmente al reír de forma grácil, aprovechando a darle un nuevo y pequeño vistazo al rubio que tenía enfrente—. Estoy segura de que cuando te vea, Raven se enamorará de ti a primera vista.

— ¿E-Enamorarse…?

Antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, la risa de Daring interrumpió el ambiente.

—Tienes que disculparlo —dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro del de lentes—. Por más de ser un Charming, el pobre no tiene suerte con las chicas.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Daring —se defendió, retirando la mano con las mejillas hirviendo.

— ¿Lo dices por esa rara amiga tuya que se cree algo de Cupido? —burló el rubio tras cruzarse de brazos. Sin embargo, cuando Dexter estuvo a punto de responder con cierto desconcierto, fueron unos pequeños aplausos por parte de Apple los que desviaron la conversación.

— ¡Raven acaba de llegar! —anunció segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y, tal como había sucedido con ella al principio, la de cabello oscuro tuvo que apoyarse en ésta para cerrarla por culpa de la fuerte brisa.

—Apple, hora de irnos —dictó cuando su vista dio con la rubia. Sin querer, había ignorado al par de hermanos que estaban en la mesa próxima—. Ve por tu abrigo mientras yo iré a pagar lo que sea que compraste.

—Pero una de las meseras dijo que la casa invitaría porque dio vuelta mi café descafeinado sobre mi abrigo —se excusó; de no haberse tratado de Apple White, Raven habría creído que esa inocencia era falta—. Ellos están de testigo —aseguró al señalar al par de Charming que, mientras uno le guiñaba el ojo, el otro no podía cerrar la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué hay, preciosa?

—E-Es un gusto, Raven…

La Queen sólo rodó los ojos y tomó asiento al lado de su amiga. Sin embargo, cuando ésta se abrazó a su brazo, extremadamente sonriente, supo que había hecho muy mal al querer compensarla… y eso que esa repentina cita doble aún no había empezado.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, en caso de que alguien haya pasado por aquí!**_ **Tengo que admitirlo: por más odiada que sea (?) Apple es una de mis favorita más destacables entre las chicas; en cambio Daring... con él tengo una relación difícil de amor-odio por más de que esté en mi segundo puesto 9w9u; sin embargo, son de los pares que más me gustan en EAH a pesar de shippear caaaaasi todo en esa escuela u/ou, esa es la excusa del oneshot u/u.**

 **En fin (:, espero que no esté tan mal como creo que está ese raro delirio que fue terminado de madrugada/mañana~ y que alguien lo haya disfrutado~.**

 **Si es posible, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~.**


End file.
